Monster (FF-Tryout)
by PrincessLia
Summary: As it sais in the Titel, this is a tryout. I wanna know how people react to the FF cause I wrote it diffrently then normally Mainly it's about IT and Claire Redfield. It is an still unknown creature that kills someone. Claire is a detective and trys to find out what and who it is Probably Claire/Alice in later Chapters


As it sais in the Titel, this is a FF **Tryout**, that means I will only upload the first chapter for now (Well not that I could upload more if I wanted to xD) but I need some feedback if you think this Story is worth your time.

Also don't be confused, this Story is written in driffrent point of views. One is the perspectiv of '**IT**', the creature the Story revolves around and the second one followes Claire Redfield, trying to solve the misterium of **what** and **who **the creature is.

The Story will have Claire/Alice later on.

So just leave a comment and Tell me what you think :)

have fun with the first Chapter of '**Monster**'

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Resident Evil**

* * *

><p><em>A peaceful and silent atmosphere. There wasn't one cloud in the sky and the nearly full moon gave everything a silvery color. A perfect first night. <em>_**It**__ was standing on a building, looking down at the empty street and into the forest on the other side._

_The cold wind which blew though __**It**_**'**s_ hair carried a sent with it. It was sweet sent, one that made __**It**__'s instincts spark to life. __**It**__ was a little scared by the feelings that rushed through __**It**__'s body. the hunger, the need to hunt and the growing need to kill. __**It**__ rose __**It**__'s nose, took a deep breath, filling __**It**__'s lungs with fresh air and __**It**__'s muscles with energy._

_**It**__ tensed __**It**__'s muscled, clawing into the edge of the building and then jumped towards the next one. Following the direction of the sent, __**It **__jumped over several rooftops and soon saw the source of the sent._

_A dark-skinned man was walking down the streets. He was tall, had a worked out body, was wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans. Now that __**It**__ was closer __**It**__ could define the smell much better. The man smelled of alcohol, cigarettes, sweat from several people and something... sweet?_

_**It**__ slowly climbed down from the building and quietly ran over to the other side of the road, hiding in the the bushes. The man stopped walking and turned around. He frowned, shrugged and continued his walk. __**It**__ followed him, not making a sound, always staying in the shadows of the trees and bushes growing besides the street._

_It only took some minutes until __**It**__ was close enough and then __**It**__ quietly walked onto the street. Soon the blood-lust and hunting thrill were to overwhelming, so __**It**__ started running. The man turned upon hearing the heavy footfall behind him and his eyes widened upon seeing __**It**__. He faced forward and also begun to run. Even though __**It**__ could have easily caught him while running on __**It**__'s hind legs, the sweet sent seem to force __**It**__ to drop on all fours, picking up even more speed._

_As __**It**__ was close enough, __**It**__ jumped, attacked the man and __**It**__'s claws dug into the dark skin of the man's upper back. The sweet smell immediately increased tenfold as the blood rushed from the deep wound. The man screamed in pain and he fell forward. __**It**__ was completely sunk into the killing instinct as __**It **__bit into the man's neck. A loud snapping sound was heard and then the only sound left was the low wind, blowing through the trees leafs._

_**It**__ stood up, the adrenaline still pumping through __**It**__'s veins. The silent was broken as __**It**__ threw __**It**__'s head back and a loud howl ripped through the night._

**-0-0-0-**

Claire Redfield, one of the best detectives the Raccoon City Police Department had ever seen, was sitting at her desk. She was working through some over due paper work as her partner came into the room, sitting down at his desk that was right in front of her own.

"Hey Carlos." Claire gave him a sympathetic smile.

"How was the funeral?" He sighed and rubbed the back of his head, giving her a sad smile in return.

"Bad... Mother cried a lot..." He placed his elbows onto the desk and rubbed his temples.

"I really don't know what to do. Without dad she'll be all alone at home." He looked miserable and Claire, as his childhood friend, just wanted to give him a hug. They both turned and looked up upon hearing footfall. Betty, their medical examiner and forensic analyst, came to them and laid her hand onto his shoulder.

"Hey big guy, you doing alright?" He forced another smile and slightly shrugged.

"I'll manage. Just need a nice case to get my thoughts away from this entire mess." Betty grinned upon hearing that and nudged his shoulder.

"Then I got good news, you two have a new case and from what I've heard it's something you don't get every day." The dark-skinned woman was seemingly exited and it made Claire smile. She had known the woman since she entered the police academy and now the African-american woman was like a sister to Claire.

"We will be right there, just gonna finish some reports that have to be written." The redhead gave Carlos a meaningful look and the man sighed, as he was clearly not in the mood for the paperwork.

"No problem hun, I'll go check it out and once you two arrive I can hopefully give you a report on what happened." Betty left and after Claire stared at Carlos until the man started to write the hated reports, she continued to do her own.

**-0-**

Claire and Carlos where on their way to start their investigation.

"What do you think about it?" Claire asked and turned to Carlos.

"About what?" The man asked back in a muffled tone, his mouth filled with the the sandwich he was eating and Claire had to chuckle.

"About the case?" Claire hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. Betty had seemed very interested and exited about it. Will it be difficult? Maybe even dangerous? She had wanted a good case for a long time now and she knew Carlos did too. The man swallowed down the half chewed food and then smiled brightly.

"I hope it will be something really interesting. The last few month, we only dealt with some low ranked drug dealers, stolen cars, some vandalizing teenagers and some murders which where easily solved." Claire nodded in agreement, but then one special case came to her mind and she had to chuckle.

"Well there was this one guy that came to us with the story that his girlfriend was seduced and then fed on by a female vampire while they had a date in a club nearby." Carlos then also grinned upon remembering that particular day.

"Oh yeah, I remember. To be honest, the way he was all freaked out and worried, I actually believed him. I think I'll never forget his face when we went to his girlfriend's place and she only gave him a lecture about leaving the club without her." The man laughed and Claire smiled.

"But I still feel a little sorry for him. Remember how the poor boy tried to convince us that she was taken by a vampire, but the girl denied it and called him an idiotic pervert?" Carlos nodded and both had to laugh loudly. Some minutes after that, Claire pulled into the parking lot and the two went to the crime scene.

Betty, who was still searching for evidence, greeted them with a small nod. They both inspected the corpse and while Claire's eyebrows turned into a frown, Carlos only shook his head.

"Why are we here? From the looks of it some animal killed him and it's not our job to hunt for animals." Claire shook her head and walked around the dead body, her frown growing by each second. Something was so off about those wounds...

"It wasn't an animal. Back in my home town we had a forest nearby filled with wolves and bears. These claw marks resemble those left by bear-paws. This single bite mark on his neck on the other hand looks more like that of a wolf... a very _big_ wolf." This time Carlos shook his head.

"Claire, we are in the middle of Raccoon City. Sure we have a forest, but the only animals living there are deers, elks and other non-predators." Claire, still frowning, nodded and keeled down next to the corpse.

"And _that's_ the problem. Just the chance of either a bear or a wolf in the city are minimal. But both at the same time? That's nearly impossible."

"But then what killed him?" His attention went from Claire to Betty, who only handed him a short report with information she had been able to collect until now.

"Well hun, that's the question _you_ are suppose to solve."

**-0-**

Carlos was in a bad mood and Claire had lost a lot of her spirit as well. They had sped most of the day asking around the neighborhood if someone had seen or at least heard something. Unfortunately no one noticed something apart from old lady with sleeping problems who told them about the dog living next door that is always noisy, as it was this night. Now they were headed to Betty's lab to get the results of the examine.

"Damn what a waste of time. The only thing we got is a old lady that is scared of her neighbor's dog just cause he howled a little."

"Come on Carlos, don't be so harsh. The woman said that the dog sounded differently, maybe it heard the victim scream for help. It's not much, but my guess is that the crime was committed around the time that howling was heard." The two entered at Betty's lab and stopped dead in her tracks. Betty was lips linked with L.J., a colleague of Claire and Carlos. The two lovers immediately stopped their heated make out and stepped away from one another.

"Oh-uhm... Claire, Carlos... You are here." Betty's cheeks reddened as she straitened out her top. L.J. cleared his throat and walked towards the exit, giving the two detectives a greeting nod as he passed them. Once he was gone Carlos only shook his head and looked at Betty with a deadpanned expression.

"L.J.? Really?".

"Oh shut it Carlos. He is a good looking guy with a good heart and a tough attitude." Claire grinned and nudged Carlos, whispering to him.

"In other words, he is _exactly_ her type." Claire raised her voice again, this time talking to Betty.

"Any interesting things you can tell us? And I'm not talking about you're little French session just now." Betty rolled her eyes, walked to her desk and grabbed her notes.

"Well not much more that we already knew." The three them went to the table where the victim was lying. She looked at her papers and read the important things out loud.

"The autopsy only showed some broken ribs which indicate that the victim fell and something heavy was atop of him. He died of an neck fracture due to the extreme strain on it. From he looks of it something bit into his neck and broke it." She then looked at the redheaded detective.

"I already asked a specialist for animal caused wounds and he agreed with you Claire. These bite marks, or rather this one bite mark resembles that of a Wolf's." She pointed at the victims neck.

"But if _that_ was a Wolf, he would have to be at least twice maybe even three times the size of a normal one." She then directed their attention back to her papers.

"The claw marks on his back where pretty deep and couldn't have been left by a Wolf. The guy I talked to also agreed with you on that, but he said that these marks also aren't quite those of a bear. He said they look more like those of a lion or a tiger." She closed her notes and shrugged.

"That was all I could find out." Claire frowned and shook her head.

"A lion? Here in Raccoon City?"

"Or a tiger." Carlos said in with a grin, causing both woman to roll their eyes simulations.

**-0-**

"So you're telling me that you still don't have anything useful?" Albert Wesker, the Captain of the Raccoon City Police Department, had an unpleasing expression on his face. Both Claire and Carlos tried to avoid his look. Everyone in the RPD had a lot of respect for him. He was strict with his subordinates, but everyone knew that he was a good man and he always stood up for them if it was necessary.

"You had this case for four days now. By this time you two normally have a number of different suspects." His expression had turned completely neutral and he sighed. Claire was the one who spoke up first. Trying to explain themselves.

"You see sir, we didn't find any clues on who might have did it. The victim didn't have any enemies that don't have an alibi. We also didn't find any DNA that hasn't fit to any of the people that partied together with the victim yet. No one noticed anything and from the few things we learned until now the killer was a Wolf-Lion that hunted and killed but didn't eat his victim." While Claire had spoken she had quickened up with her speech and she had started to pace around in Wesker's office.

"Sir I really don't want to say this, but unless the killer strikes again, _if_ he ever does, we won't find out who it was." Carlos only nodded in agreement and Wesker dismissed them both. Back at their desks, Carlos smiled at Claire and suddenly made a face as if he had a brilliant idea.

"Claire, I think I got it. I know who the killer is." He stood up and Claire looked at him.

"It so obvious. We joked around that it is some kind of Wolf-Lion, but in reality it was..." He slowly moved to the door. Claire had a feeling she knew what he was abut to say and so grabbed her leather pencil case.

"A Wolf-_Tiger_." He laughed and quickly moved through the door, narrowly dodging the flying object Claire threw at him.

* * *

><p>Well, that was it, tell me what you think and if you would read the Story :)<p> 


End file.
